It is now commonplace for an individual to carry one, if not several, mobile electronic devices such as a cellular telephone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a pager, a mobile computer, a digital camera, a digital music player, a digital calculator, an electronic key fob, or a mobile device comprising some combination of these devices. Such devices are often capable of a multitude of functions some of which comprise recording audio, video, or taking still images, as well as providing an alert by way of a vibrator or speaker, or wireless communicating with other devices or networks, among others. At times, such advanced capabilities may be undesirable in situations where privacy is expected (e.g., a locker room of an athletic club), proprietary or sensitive information is available (e.g., research installations for a company generating intellectual property or a government agency dealing with sensitive matters), or silence is appreciated (e.g., a movie theater, a place of worship, or others).